Antes de la Oscuridad
by Lynx Blackhod
Summary: Tom es el fenomeno del orfanato, el lugar donde ha vivido durante sus 10 años de vida, la llegada de una niña misteriosa cambiara su vida...la pregunta es ... para bien o para mal?
1. Orfanato

Antes de la oscuridad

Cap. 1 Orfanato

Tom Riddle odiaba ese lugar, ese jamás sería su hogar. Odiaba a su directora, odiaba a todos o niños que lo trataban con asco. Pero adoraba que le temieran y supieran que si se metían con "Tom el raro" algo malo les pasaría.

Odiaba a cada uno de ellos, odiaba a os adultos que llegaban y pensaban que podían adoptarlo. Cada que una familia lo llevaba, al día siguiente lo regresaban, diciendo que era mal momento para ellos. Mentiras. Temían de la mirada rencorosa y los obvios objetos que empezaban a temblar y flotar en la casa.

Ya tenía 1 año sin que adultos lo requirieran, dentro de poco el cumpliría 10 años, y sería ingresado así como el resto de los niños a una secundaria, barata y sin estándares adecuados. Pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir ese estúpido orfanato que ya de por si se caía a pedazos.

Ese día la señora Cole había dicho que tendrían un nuevo niño. La obvia voz forzada de alegría se notaba a leguas. Tom sabía que no quedaban muchas habitaciones disponibles. De hecho, casi todas ya llevaban 4 niños en cada una y eso era porque también compartían cama.

El no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que ingresarían a esa nueva víctima en su habitación. Tom no deseaba compartir, pero sin importar que reclamara no le harían caso. Normalmente se encargaba de asustar a los mocosos y estos corrían directo a la directora argumentando que no querian estar con un chico extraño.

Bueno, sólo tendría que seguir su rutina y ese chico nuevo se largaría en menos de una semana.


	2. Niña Rara

Cap. 2 Niña Rara

Tom despertó molesto ese día, y es que eso de que golpeen tu puerta, diciendo que había asamblea le disgustaba de sobre manera. Se dirigió al baño que era solo para el, el baño podía contener mas de 25 niños, pero había quedado desolado después de que "misteriosamente" el conejo de Billy Stubbs había muerto.

Después de 10 minutos estaba listo, bajo los escalones para dirigirse al patio. Una vez ahí, la señora Cole les presento a lo que parecía ser una niña, tenia tez aperlada, cabello achocolatado y ojos verdes grisáceos. Tenía alrededor de 9 años y podía notarse una vestimenta un tanto deplorable.

Por alguna razón eso molesto a Tom, después de un buen rato donde la niña fue presentada a obvio disgusto de esta, la directora le empezó a recitar las ya famosas reglas.

-Y también les recuerdo el no juntarse con "malas compañías"-dijo la mujer, mirando con odio a un pequeño Tom que no lo paso desapercibido así como el resto de los niños que también tenían miradas entre el miedo y odio.

Tom estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que la señora Cole abriera su puerta, dejando entrar a la niña y le instruyera que esa era ahora su habitación. No tuvo que esperar mucho, su puerta fue abierta, dejando a la vista a la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos un paquete de ropa, con utensilios de higiene. La directora solo miro a Tom con ojos entrecerrados y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe.

Tom observo como la pequeña (de dos pulgadas mas bajo que el) se acomodara en la cama al otro lado de la habitación. Decidió mirarla mal, esperando que eso comenzara a incomodar a la niña. Ella solo lo miro sin miedo alguno en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes donde están los bañadores?-pregunto inocentemente la criatura, dejando un poco sorprendido a Tom

-al final del pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha. No hay nadie, nunca lo hay- pronuncio eso último un tanto amenazador. La niña no le tomo importancia y se dirigido al lugar después de agradecerle.

Una ves que la habitación quedo a solas, Tom dejo escapar un suspiro.

-es… rara…-dijo para si mismo para después salir del cuarto, necesitaba aire fresco.


	3. Puedes hacer magia

Cap. 3: Puedes hacer magia.

Tom caminaba en la destartalada cancha, detestaba esos baches perfectos para caerse y cortarse con los vidrios. Cada noche los hombres ebrios lanzaban su "evidencia", no importándoles si había niños en la zona. La enfermería del orfanato estaba siempre llena de niños con cortadas y heridas mayores.

Un grupo de niños alrededor de 12 a 15 años rodearon a Tom.

-¡oye fenómeno! ¡Porque no te largas!

-¡si, sólo eres un bicho raro! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí!

Los dos niños (los más jóvenes) no tenían mucho de haber llegado al orfanato y era obvio que querían hacer sus reglas valer y con ellos hacer ver que ni "Tom el raro" podría salir libre de una golpiza. Los tres restantes niños solo querían golpear a alguien por diversión.

Uno de los chicos mayores se aventó, lanzando un par de puñetazos tratando de alcanzar su rostro. Tom fácilmente los esquivo, pero uno de los más jóvenes lo sostuvo de las piernas para evitar que se moviera. Otros tres chicos lo empujaron quitándole el balance. Una vez en el piso empezaron a golpearlo. Tom espero el momento para rodar fuera de ellos y empezar a correr a la zona de más vidrio.

Estaba por llegar cuando Billy Stubbs se puso en medio, tomándolo de la solapa. Tom se sentía atrapado. Billy lo empujo y dos chicos los sostuvieron.

-¡acaso pensaste que no me vengaría ti, maldito fenómeno?!-grito Billy tomando la cara de Tom con ambas manos. Mostró una sonrisa enfermiza y golpeó a Tom con su frente en la nariz.

El dolor fue dejado de lado cuando empezó a sentir como su estómago era salvajemente golpeado. Empezó a toser sangre y trataba inútilmente de salir del agarre, pero esos dos gorilas lo tomaban muy fuerte. Estaba por rendirse cuando empezó a sentir algo burbujear dentro de él.

De repente todos los niños fueron aventados al suelo. Tom cayo, tomando a fuerzas bocanadas de aire. Billy se levantó, sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre.

Se apresuró a tomarlo por el cuello cuando volvió a sentir que una fuerza lo empujaba salvajemente, sólo que ahora si cayó a la zona de riesgo. Los gritos de Billy fue lo último que escucho Tom antes de caer inconsciente.

Eran alrededor de las 11de la noche, Tom despertó, sintiendo su cuerpo gritar de dolor. Sintió las vendas en su abdomen, no podía recordar que paso. Como un flechazo, la pelea con los chicos y Billy vino a su mente.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-por fin despertaste...

El niño volteo a la dirección de la voz, la pequeña lo observaba. Se notaba lo preocupada que estaba, Tom se sintió raro, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él.

-deja de explico que paso, después de que ese estúpido muggle te ataco, los adultos llegaron. Tienes suerte de que el dueño del orfanato sea el único bondadoso. Vio tu estado y reprendió a los otros cuando empezaron a decir que tú empezaste la pelea. Fueron llevados a un centro policiaco muggle, y Stubbs será enjuiciado. Aunque ahora se encuentra en una a la restringida con varios vendajes.

Lentamente Tom se empezó a sentir aliviado. Billy Stubbs era un maldito matón que abusaba de los menores... si... ese tipo de abusar. Era una gran felicidad saber que él no estaría más. Pero algo le parecía raro... ¿Qué eran Muggles?

-perdón, debí empezar por ahí, deja me presento. Mi nombre es Catherine Leporin, soy bruja y tu Tom... tu eres un mago.


	4. Hablantes (parte 1)

Cap. 4: Hablantes (parte 1)

Tom y Cat pronto se volvieron inseparables, todo el orfanato ahora sabía que Tom protegía a alguien. Y sólo aquellos que eran lo suficientemente listos se salvaban de una venganza misteriosa y dolorosa.

Cat había mostrado sus habilidades el día en que Tom había sido atacado, lanzando a Billy por segunda vez a la zona de riesgo. Varios niños trataron de explicarle al dueño, pero este se reusaba a escuchar a los chiquillos que obviamente estaban choqueados por ver a un compañero sangrar.

Cat rápidamente fue apodada como la protegida. Ningún tonto niño se le acercaba, tampoco es como si a ella le importara.

Cat le había dicho a Tom, que su padre había muerto y ella estuvo vagando en las calles, ella sabía que su padre era mago, pero desafortunadamente estaba muy enfermo de viruela de dragón. Cat nunca conoció a su madre, pero por la mirada de odio que su padre le dedicaba al escuchar de ella era obvio que no era muy querida.

Catherine Leporin fue hija única de rango mestizo, ella tenía el conocimiento básico de todo niño mágico. Cuando ella quedó sin hogar, y después de vagar, empezó a robarle a unos cuantos muggles con su magia. Desafortunadamente una pandilla vio lo que ella hacía y creyendo que sólo era talento nato trataron de sobornarla. Cat había tenido un ataque de magia accidental, y los muggles habían terminado en el hospital.

-las autoridades llamaron a este lugar y me aceptaron en seguida. Fue un asco, bien podía cuidarme hasta que llegará mi carta de Hogwarts, pero esos tontos...!

-¿Hogwarts?

-oh, si...es una escuela para niños mágicos, a la edad de los 11 te llega y asistes por 7años para dominar tu magia. Padre decía que era un lugar único, y el único que el consideraba su hogar.

Tom estaba encantado, no nada más había encontrado una compañía decente y que le entendiera, sino que además ahora que sabía que era mago podría escapar a ese mundo una ves que cumpliera los 11 y nadie le obligaría a regresar a ese orfanato de mala muerte.

Un par de meses después, Tom y Cat se preparaban para él según día de brujas. Todos los años los supervisores se encargaban de darles un disfraz (feo y muy usado) y los llevaban a pedir dulces por las calles

Ambos niños estuvieron lejos, no queriendo estar entre la multitud. Estaban por cruzar un par de calles cuando unos de los tantos niños gritaron y chillaron que había una serpiente saliendo de la nada.

Los dos encargados se llevaron a los niños, pero Tom y Cat se acercaron lentamente escuchando un extraño siseo.

- _estúpidos niños humanos, solo son un molestia._

- _y que lo digas esos asquerosos muggles son un verdadero desperdicio de aire_.-comento Cat, Tom estaba asombrado, nunca antes había visto a alguien más entender a las serpientes como él. En definitiva él y Cat estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿ _vaya, así que son niños mágicos?_ -decia la serpiente, era pequeña, apenas de un color amarillento.

 _-¿no eres de aquí verdad, pequeña belleza?-_ pregunto Tom, mientras la levantaba delicadamente del suelo.


	5. Hablantes (parte 2)

Cap. 5: Hablantes (parte 2)

Tom y Cat llevaban varias semanas ocultando a Naja, como habían nombrado a la serpiente por su parecido la cobra filipina.

Cat le había dicho a Tom, que lo que hablaban se llamaba Parsel, una lengua especial que era heredada de ninfas en generación. Las ninfas eran según la etimología hijas de Zeus, seres acuáticos con el poder de comunicarse con otros seres acuáticos dependiendo de la magia que tenían dentro.

Tom cada día se asombraba mas, le había preguntado varias cosas acerca de ellos y el cómo era posible heredar el toque, y si una persona que no lo heredo podría aprenderlo.

-eventualmente podrías enseñarlo, pero debes asegurarte que el don natural sea del agua. Verás todo mago o bruja tiene un elemento, aire, agua, tierra, y fuego; de esos 4 derivan otras ramas por ejemplo...

-si una persona es elemento aire, tiene la capacidad de hablar con los animales de ese elementos, dragones, aves, búhos, etc. O bien podrían desarrollar su habilidad y controlar el clima, en tormentas, truenos, ventisca.

Cat le había explicado de poco el poco lo que ella había escuchado de su padre.

-eso me recuerda.-dijo de repente, buscando entre sus pocas pertenencias un pequeño silbato de oro, con un escudo en forma de colmillo en un extremo. Abrió la ventana y soplo delicadamente, un dulce sonido se escucho y a los pocos minutos Tom pudo ver cómo un Águila Real aterrizaba majestuosamente en el marco de la ventana.

-te presento a Magnus, era el familiar de mi padre. Ahora es libre, pero creo que no tolera el dejarme, es muy sobre protector... justo como el-esto último lo dijo con tristeza mientras acariciaba las plumas del águila. Magnus sintiendo el cambio de actitud de la hija de su difunto dueño empezó acicalar el cabello de la niña, asiendo que esta soltara un par de risas.

Tom estaba sin saber qué hacer, el nunca tuvo padres, pero sabía lo que era la soledad y era justo eso lo que Cat sentía. La pequeña siempre hablaba de su padre con gran cariño y era obvio que habían sido muy apegados. Tom se prometió hacer que el recuerdo del padre de Cat no fuera doloroso nunca más. Llenaría esa soledad de felicidad así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Diciembre ya estaba tocando sus puertas, el orfanato como siempre se llenó de "espíritu navideño" Cat decia, que era la única fecha en que ella se dejaba acercar a la gente sin magia. Aludiendo que papá Noel no le traería juguetes si no se portaba adecuadamente.

Tom seguía sin decirle que la historia de un gordo recorriendo el mundo entero entregando dulces y juguetes era estúpida y sin sentido, pero los ojos de Cat se iluminaban, así que él no tuvo el corazón para decirle lo contrario.

Naja siempre se ocultaba en la manga de su camisa, había ocasiones donde se disfrazaba de esclava. Magnus iba y venía, al principio estuvo encontrar de Tom, pero al notar que tenía magia decidió darle una oportunidad.

Ahora, Tom tenía un dilema ¿qué le regalaría a su única y mejor amiga?, en años anteriores la señora Cole tenía pensando hacer intercambios. Pero después de ver que los grandes robaban el dinero que les daban a los más jóvenes para comprar dulces decidieron cancelarlo.

Tom estaba agradecido. No tenía intenciones de participar en cosas tan estúpida. Ahora, su amiga ocultaba su regalo sabiendo que eso lo emocionaba y desesperaba.

Cuando por fin supo que regalarle, corrió directo a la pastelería a unas calles del orfanato. Un señora, vendía unas tartas de frambuesas, que hasta el admitían eran deliciosas. Tom decidió darle una como obsequio, Cat decia que adoraba lo dulce, y esperaba eso ayudará. Pidió una para el día de Navidad, y dio un anticipo. Esperando que el regalo fuera suficiente para su amiga.

Cuando regresó, la señora Cole lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Aún lado de ella se encontraba traba un hombre, vestido de una manera rara y poco común.

Cat estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama, parecía inquieta y sin deseos de cooperar a lo que fuera que le preguntaran.


	6. No confies en el ministerio

Cap.6: No confíes en el Ministerio

Un mes después...

Cat nuevamente se levantó temprano y salió de la habitación, Tom y ella seguía sin hablarse desde la visita de ese hombre del ministerio, ambos niños habían sido vigilados.

El sujeto venía en nombre del ministerio del departamento de magia accidental. Aparentemente su evento había llamado la atención.

Tom y Cat tuvieron que contar su historia, pero Cat se sentía renuente a decir su apellido y el que había sido de su padre y madre. El hombre parecía estar molesto por eso, y después de un par de preguntas más se fue.

Tom había estado curioso de la actitud de la niña pero no había dicho nada. El día de Navidad llegó y ambos entregaron sus regalos, Cat observaba a Tom abrir su regalo mientras ella comía una tercera rebanada de la tarta.

El envoltorio fue destruido y Tom quedó asombrado de ver un libro con inscripciones raras, por alguna razón podía entenderlas.

-es un libro Parsel con varios hechizos que sólo los hablantes podemos hacer.-dijo Cat, tratando de explicarse y no ahogarse.

Tom hojeo el libro, venían varios hechizos desde defensivos hasta de ataque así como también un sección de salud.

-podemos sanar con el Parsel?-pregunto mientras la niña tomaba un largo trago de leche.

-veras, los hablantes tenemos habilidades curativas, mezclando nuestra magia junto con nuestro familiar.-señalo a Naja- también puedes hacer sanación sin necesidad de él pero son muy escasos y difíciles porque requieres el doble de tu magia.

Tom estaba sorprendido, cada día leía el libro y aprendía de sus utilidades médicas, podía hasta llegar sanar un sangrado si estaba envenenado en 5 minutos siempre y cuando tuviera la completa concentración y capacidad. Trato de realizar sanaciones básicas, desde raspones hasta algún moretón. Estos no desaparecían del todo pero ya no dolían como antes.

Tom se empeñó en aprender cada paso y practicarlos con Naja.

Después de dos semanas, otro hombre del ministerio apareció. Cat oculto el libro entre las colchas y miro desaprobadoramente al hombre.

Tom estaba más que intrigado en eso del ministerio, quería saber qué era y cuál era su función en el mundo mágico. El hombre hizo las mismas preguntas, pero este dejo escapar información que molesto de más a la niña.

-estoy seguro que no querrá proteger a un hombre como fue su padre jovencita, así que si pudiera cooperar...

-¡¿Como fue mi padre?! ¡¿Y usted que sabe de él?!

-sabemos que su padre era Marcus Leporin, un sangre pura y mago oscuro señorita, está bien si siente miedo en decir el trato que le dio pero debo saber todo para...

-¡MI PADRE ERA UN BUEN HOMBRE! ¡EL NUNCA ME LASTIMO! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR MENTIRAS DE EL!?

Cat había estallado y el hombre tuvo que salir pues la magia de la niña empezó a hacer temblar por completo el edificio, y el aire parecía volverse más tenso.

Esa noche, Tom le preguntó que le paso y porque su odio al ministerio.

-¡Solo no confío en ellos, si! ¡Son malos Tom, no importa si dicen que ayudan al pobre! ¡Son igual que los políticos Muggles prometen y no cumplen! ¡No confío en ellos y jamás lo haré!

-¡pero eso no tiene sentido! debe haber una razón Cat!-

-¡no pienso decirte! ¡El que sólo sepas que no son de fiar es suficiente!

-¡necesito saber acerca de ellos, Cat! ¡Quisiera poder ayudar en el Ministerio, ser de ayuda para la comunidad mágica!

-te volverás igual a ellos...serás un mentiroso Tom.

-¡YO NO SOY MENTIROSO!

-¡Entonces no digas que quieres ser parte del Ministerio!

-¡LO SEGUIRE DICIENDO HASTA EL CANSANCIO! ¡LO HE PE SADO BIEN Y QUIERO SER MINISTRO DE MAGIA! ¡Y SI TU NO ME APOYAS ENTONCES NO ERES MI AMIGA!

Cat se quedó sin habla pero después de unos minutos miro a Tom de manera desaprobadora y con obvias lágrimas por querer salir.

-¡BIEN! ¡PERO TE DIRE ALGO TOM! ¡DE NO SER POR MI TU NI SABRIAS QUE ERES UN MAGO!-y con eso salió de la habitación.

Desde entonces no se hablaban. A los pocos minutos Tom se arrepintió. Cat tenía razón, de no ser por ella el no sabría que él era un niño mágico. Se sentía mal y otra vez sintió la soledad inundarlo.


	7. Lagrimas de un minino

Cap. 7: Lagrimas de un minino

Cat estaba en la pequeña biblioteca, los libros muggles eran muy pocos y aquellos que llamaban su atención estaban rallados o le faltaban hojas. Rugió de furia, en su casa eso no era aceptado, si faltaban hojas quería decir que era un libro delicado y que un antepasado había decidido restringir esa información.  
Cat recordaba los días en que su padre le educaba en casa y cuando estaba ocupado la llevaba a clases muggles. Ella sabía que tenía más conocimiento que el de todo niño mágico, pero su padre había insistido en que su hija sería de los mejores.

A ella no le molestaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su padre. Marcus decía que ella tenía el don de la curiosidad y ella se enfrascaba tanto en un tema. Marcus adoraba a su hija, su única heredera. En ciertos aspectos Marcus veía mucho de su madre en su hija, eso le molestaba, no quería que Cat se pareciera a ella. Pero también observó que tenía mucho de él, arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no le agradaba, le gustaba estar rodeada de reptiles y su lengua de serpiente cada día mejoraba.

El libro que Cat le dio a Tom, era el regalo de la Navidad pasada, la última navidad que padre e hija tendrían juntos.

El viajaba mucho, pero siempre procuraba mandar cartas a su hija, Magnus fue educado para protegerla en caso de que él no se encontrará cerca. Se podría decir que el Águila real se sentía como padre cuidando de su polluelo. Magnus había visto nacer a la hija de su amo, así que era normal esa actitud.

Cat recordaba también, en su cumpleaños número diez, pedirle a su padre un familiar, ella sabía que su padre estaba muy enfermo. Se veía pálido y sus fuerzas cada día iban disminuyendo. Marcus le había prometido un familiar único. Pero que tendría que esperar hasta que cumpliera 11 años y le llegará su carta.

La pequeña aguanto las lágrimas. Su padre falleció el mero día de halloween, Cat había llegado temprano ese día del pequeño colegio en que su padre la tenia. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de este.

-" ¡papá! ¡Rápido…rápido! Dentro de poco irán a pedir dulces!  
La hora exacta era 6:30pm.  
La pequeña subió a la cama y salto, al no tener respuesta, se aventó al cuerpo de su padre y entonces entendió todo.

-¿pa… papá? Tienes frio? ¡Estas helado! ¡Despierta! Te traeré un chocolate caliente... ¿papá?- Como pudo movió el brazo pesado de su padre, al instante quedó helada por el shock. 

-¡No... NO! ¡Papá lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste no dejarme sola! ¡Prometiste cuidarme! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes como ella! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!


	8. Nunca me dejes

Cap. 8: Nunca me dejes

Cat salió a la cancha, demasiado triste y cegada de su propio dolor como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Varios chicos de alrededor de 15 años la rodearon. Cat al notar su presencia se puso a la defensiva.

Tom estaba saliendo de su cuarto, había esperado que Cat apareciera para pedirle perdón, pero la niña no llegaba. Empezó a bajar los escalones cuando escucho todo un griterío en el patio trasero.

-FENOMENO! Dónde está tu novio niña rara- esa era la voz de Emy Benson, ella y varios chicos más gritaban palabras fuertes, mientras golpeaban a la pequeña en el suelo.

Tom corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sentía su magia hervir desde dentro, Lutain también parecía querer envenenar a esos mocosos que se atrevían a atacar a su niña parlante.  
La imagen que vio Tom, lo marcaría para toda la vida.

Catherine estaba tratando de proteger su rostro con sus manos, echa un ovillo en el suelo, tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y vio como unos cuantos la latigueaban con cadenas gruesas y pesadas. Tom explotó y todos los chicos salieron volando a la zona riesgo.  
-

Tom vio como las heridas de Cat se curaban por si solas después de un día en que la niña estuvo inconsciente. Cat no había despertado hasta el tercer día, Lutain también le explicó que la magia de la niña había reaccionado.

-entonces, todo bien?-pregunto Tom, todavía tratando de recomponerse de la escena

-...-

-¡vamos Cat! ¡Ya deja eso en el pasado!

Cat parecía no querer ver a Tom a os ojos, pero lo que Tom no sabía, es que Cat trataba de no llorar, nunca nadie la había lastimado, se había sentido tan débil y sola que haberse dado cuenta que Tom la salvo y protegió le hizo recordar a su padre. Cat no quería sentirse así de desprotegida nunca más. Estaba empeñada a nunca llorar y mostrar sus emociones de esa forma, entonces lo pensó. Si Tom quería ser ministro, ella se encargaría que Tom fuese el ministro de magia más poderoso jamás conocido en la historia.

-CAT!

-TE PERDONO YA CALLATE!-Exploto la pequeña, Tom vio como unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus pequeños ojos y caían por sus mejillas. Instintivamente el niño la abrazo, prometiéndose no dejar que nadie la volviera a tocar ni lastimar

-No me dejes Tom... no me dejes nunca -decia entre jadeos la niña.


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que tome prestado una parte de "Harry Potter y El Príncipe mestizo" para este capítulo. No soy dueña de ninguna obra original y solo lo hago para entretenerlos y disfrutar del Fanfic. Sin más que agregar disfruten.

Cap. 9: Albus Dumbledore

Tom y Cat volvieron a estar juntos por todos lados del orfanato, Cat le explicó a su amigo que había lanzado la maldición Cruciatus junto con un fuerte Expelliarmus, en otras palabras magia voluntaria sin varita. Tom le había dicho que los atacantes se revolcaban gritando de agonía en la zona de riesgo, aumentando sus heridas por el vidrio roto.

El solo pensaba en causarles un dolor inimaginable y la maldición dio a salir a la luz. Lutain informó 2 semanas después que esos chicos habían huido en mitad de la noche del edificio, Tom y Cat no le dieron importancia y siguieron con sus rutinas. Cat ahora decidió enseñarle a usar su magia sin varita a Tom.

-es mejor que nadie sepa que puedas hacerlo...-argumento la pequeña mientras leían un libro de encantamientos básicos- es raro que un chico tan joven sepa y mucho mejor si tu oponente desconoce tu habilidad.

Los meses siguieron y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban por cumplir los once. Cat le explicó a Tom que tenían que tener los once ya cumplidos o no llegaba la carta.

-Ósea que no llegará este año?-pregunto Riddle, Lutain había crecido varios centímetros y ahora ocupaba todo el brazo hasta el codo debajo de su manga.

-tienen que tener ya los once, es ha fuerza, lo más seguro es que lleguen para el año entrante

Tom había descubierto cuando era el cumpleaños de su amiga, pero solo lo festejaron en privado. El joven hablante había vuelto a comprar la tarta de moras para su regalo. Magnus seguía visitándolos y echando un ojo en la hija de su difunto familiar, el águila había decidido tener sus lazos con ella, ya que ella la única familiar y era lo más parecido a un polluelo propio.

El cumpleaños número 11 de Tom y Cat fueron de la misma forma, Tom controlaba la magia sin varita de forma espléndida, mientras Cat controlaba los objetos de forma sutil y sin llamar la atención, cosa que Tom todavía no podía ya que en ocasiones se distraía viendo a su amiga.

El 14 de febrero todo el orfanato celebró con chocolates, dulces y pasteles. El dueño empezó a enfermarse y creía que ese era su último año. El señor Wool se había encariñado con los pequeños niños magicos (Mas que nada por ser los solitarios en el orfanato) y había escrito en su testamento que su algo le ocurría, y como el no tenía hijos, toda su fortuna la dividiría en dos partes. Una iría al orfanato, la dueña sería la señora Colé y la otra mitad sería para ambos niños y su educación. Su casa y pertenencias estarían cuidados por el banco y serían entregados a Cat y Tom cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

Ya estaban en Agosto, más específico en la primera semana, Cat estaba esperando ansiosa una lechuza y sus cartas y en vez de eso se escuchó la puerta. Tom estaba sentado en la silla enfrente del escritorio, se quedó observando la puerta y luego a Catherine.

-a lo mejor llegó de forma muggle por estar rodeado de ellos y vivir aquí- respondió dudosa la niña. La puerta fue abierta mostrando a la señora Colé y un hombre de barba larga.

-¿Tom? ¿Cat? Tienen visita. Este es el profesor Dumberton, lo siento Dunderbore. Quiere hablar con ustedes, bien. Los dejaré hacerlo.-La mujer cerró la puerta después de que el hombre entrara.

-¿Como están niños?-dijo el hombre acercándose y tendiendo la mano. Tanto Tom como Cat vacilaron, pero luego estrecharon la mano de manera cortés, ambos preparados para esa escena pusieron sus caras más convincentes de "No sabemos que es magia". El hombre se sentó en la cama, mirando a ambos niños detenidamente.

-soy el profesor Dumbledore

-¿profesor?-repitió Tom- ¿no debería decir doctor? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?¿acaso ella lo ha llamado para que nos vea?-dijo el niño señalando donde unos minutos atrás salió la mujer.

-no no- contestó el profesor sonriendo

-no le creo, ella quiere que nos vea un médico ¿verdad? Diga la verdad-Tom parecía demandar la respuesta, Cat estaba silenciosa, sabía que ese hombre le era extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba donde lo escucho o leyó ese nombre y el significado de ello. -¿Quién es usted?

-ya te lo dije, Tom. Soy el profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerles una plaza en mi escuela, su escuela si desean venir.

Cat se sorprendió cuando Tom se levantó y aparto furiosamente del hombre, tomándola del brazo y poniéndola detrás de él.

-¡Usted quiere quedarse con nosotros! ¡El asilo! ¿no es de ahí de donde viene? "Profesor", si claro... Bien, no iremos ¿lo ve? Es esa vieja gata la que tiene que estar en el asilo, ellos nos lastimaban, nosotros nos defendíamos, interrogue a Dennis Bishop o ha Emy Benson si es que los encuentra y les dirá

-No soy del asilo-dijo Dumbledore pacientemente - soy profesor y si te calmas, sueltas a la pequeña y se sientan con calma les diré lo que quieran saber acerca de Hogwarts. ¿De acuerdo? Si ustedes deciden no ir al colegio, nadie les obligará.

-me gustaría ver cómo lo intenta-dijo Riddle con despreció, aflojando su agarre pero manteniendo a la niña cerca de él.

-Hogwarts, es una escuela para personas con habilidades especiales

-¡No estamos locos!

-ya se que no lo están. Hogwarts no es un colegio para locos, es un colegio de magia.

Hubo un silencio, Tom y Cat se miraron un momento, el niño regreso su vista al hombre y trato de ver la mentira en sus ojos.

-¿magia?-repitio ahora Cat

–correcto

-¿es magia lo que podemos hacer?-siguio preguntando la niña

-¿Que es lo que pueden hacer?

-de todo-respondio Tom-puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan cosas sin entrenarlos. Puedo hacer que cosas malas sucedan a la gente que intenta molestarnos. Puedo hacerles daño si quiero.

-entonces definitiva eso es magia -decia Dumbledore, quien ya no sonreía, pero veía Tom fijamente. Cat se dio cuenta que Tom empezaba a decir cosas de más.

-¿Usted también es un mago?

-si, también

-Demuestrelo-inmediatamente el armario ardió en llamas.

Tom y Cat saltaron mirando como el profesor tenía en la mano una varita, Cat podía apostar que esa varita era de sauco por su color.

-Abre la puerta-el niño vaciló, pero después de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta. En el estante de arriba una caja de cartón se movía como si tuviera ratones frenéticos dentro

-sácala- Riddle hizo lo que le encomendaron y sacó el contenido encima de la cama, los objetivos dejaron de moverse inmediatamente.

-si deseas ingresar, deberá regresar los objetos a sus dueños y disculparse. Hogwarts no tolera este tipo de comportamiento y deberá llamar a sus superiores "señor" o "profesor", entendido?

-si señor...nosotros...no tenemos dinero...

-eso no es problema, hay un fondo para alumnos que lo necesitan, para comprar los libros y el material escolar. Aunque tendrás que comprarlas de segunda mano...-dijo Dumbledore asumiendo que la niña igual aceptaba, ya que lo veía atentamente.

-¿Donde compra usted los libros escolares?-interrumpió la niña

-en el callejón Diagon, les puedo ayudar a encontrarlo si desean...

-No lo necesitamos-volvió a interrumpir el niño hablante-estamos acostumbrados a hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta-Dumbledore asintió y les entregó sus respectivas cartas

-lo podrán ver, aunque los muggles "personas sin magia" no puedan. Pregunten por Tom el taberna, el les ayudará-Tom hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras Cat trataba de no reírse

-Te desagrada el nombre "Tom"?

-ya hay muchos en el mundo-después de silenciar a Cat , Tom siguió con sus preguntas

\- ¿mi padre era un mago? El se llamaba Tom Riddle, también

-estoy confuso, no lo sé -dijo Dumbledore con voz tierna

-mi madre no ha podido ser bruja, o ella no habría muerto -Cat se sorprendió con ello, pero decidió no decir nada, solo apretó su mano con la de Tom sin que este lo notara

-cuando tengamos nuestras cosas, ¿cómo llegamos a Hogwarts?

-Todos los detalles están en la segunda hoja del pergamino. Saldrán de la estación King's Cross el 1ro de septiembre. Hay un pasaje del tren dentro del sobre también.

Dumbledore se despidió y se encaminó a la puerta, justo cuando estaba por tomar la perilla Tom dijo algo más.

-Puedo hablar con las serpientes, ellas me buscan, me susurran cosas ¿es también cosa de magos?- Cat y Dumbledore se tensaron, Cat rápidamente se recompuso y formó una máscara de preocupación. -es inusual, pero no es raro que ocurra-argumento el profesor, su tono parecía casual peros sus ojos observaron a ambos niños detenidamente-Adiós Tom, Cat. Espero verlos en Hogwarts

-lo hará-finalizo el niño, mientras el adulto salía de la habitación


	10. Mansión Leporin

Cap. 10: Mansión Leporin

Tom se sentó nuevamente en la silla enfrente del escritorio, miro su carta y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, miro a Cat y vio como está estaba sería y pensativa.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto el joven mago, levantándose y acercándose a la cama donde su amiga se había sentado después de que la puerta se cerrara.

-debemos cuidarnos las espaldas de Dumbledore-contesto la niña, más para sí, que para Tom-no debiste decirle del Parsel, en fin ya no importa.-Tom miro dudoso a su amiga, pero después de un rato decidieron preparar sus cosas para ir al callejón Diagon.

Al día siguiente, ambos niños se fueron a Londres desde temprano, Cat recordaba el camino sin ningún problema, pero primero decidió entrar en una casa (cuyos recuerdos esperaba no la atormentaran). Tom venía a los Muggles pasar sin asombrarse de la mansión enfrente de la calle central. Tom pudo ver cómo la mansión era de gran tamaño, pero se sentía la soledad en el lugar.

-Dinki!-grito la niña, inmediatamente una criatura de piel grisácea, con grandes orejas y vestimenta de saco de patatas apareció junto a ellos.

-¡Joven ama! Dinki estar muy preocupada por usted! Dinki limpio mansión para joven ama!

-Dinki...prepara algo de comer, el es Tom y cuando esté en la casa aún sin mi presencia seguirás sus órdenes.-La criatura asintió y desapareció, Cat y Tom se encaminaron a lo que parecían ser las habitaciones. El niño pudo ver cómo Cat caminaba de forma elegante para tan corta edad.

-Tronus!-otra criatura igual apareció, este de veía un poco más viejo que la anterior elfina

-Joven ama! Tronus sentirse feliz de verla! En que puede Tronus serle de ayuda?

-Quiero que busques documentos de la herencia que me dejo mi madre y la llave. sé que la oculto en la biblioteca de la familia en algún estante. También busca documentos referentes a mi custodia. Y cualquier libro donde venga información del Albus Dumbledore.

El elfo se fue enseguida y ambos niños entraron a lo que parecía una habitación gigante, el ropero era de madera de Caoba finamente pulida, y con el triple del ancho normal. Tom vio la cama, perfecta para que durmieran 7 personas o más en el.

La niña entró a otro cuarto que dedujo Tom era el baño, el niño se quedo observando la habitación, era simplemente inmensa, parecía de esos salones de baile. Cat salió, con un montón de prendas en sus manos, eran desde colores claros a colores chillones y unos más opacos

-son túnicas, los magos las usan, ten-dijo pasándole una capa verde musgo oscuro, esta era de seda, parecía ser a la medida de Tom.- no me llama ese color... puedes probar telas y ver cuáles te gustas, tómalo como un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños.

Un par de horas después, Tom tenía un nuevo guardarropa, le sorprendió la vasta cantidad de ropa masculina que poseía su amiga. Cat también se encontraba eligiendo ropa para ella.

-es de mi hermano...-dijo la niña, respondiendo a la duda de Tom

-tienes hermano...?

-...Si...vive con mi abuelo, pero no está en Hogwarts, estudia en Durmstrang. Su segundo año.

Tom no pregunto ni insistió más. Solo vio como Cat guardaba silencio mientras acomodaba la ropa en un baúl.  
Nuevamente la elfina apareció diciendo que la comida ya estaba lista.

Cat le había dijo que por ese día se quedarían ahí y temprano en la mañana irían al callejón Diagon. Tom asintió gustoso, una noche fuera del orfanato era bien recibida, al cabo nadie chequeaba las habitaciones. La niña presento a toda la servidumbre, consistía en 3 elfos jóvenes incluyendo a Dinki, 5 elfos maduros incluyendo a Tronus, y 3 elfos ancianos que se encargaban del invernadero de su padre  
la mañana llegó rápido y ambos niños vestían túnicas Oscuras. Tom eligió una azul clan, mientras Cat eligió una Guindó. Ambos niños salieron de la casa directo al callejón Diagon.


	11. Callejón Diagon

Cap. 11: Callejón Diagon

Tom veía a los magos y brujas caminar con sus hijos por todo el callejón, Cat recordaba el pasaje sin problema alguno, ya que después de todo siempre iba ahí con su padre. Cat se encamino a Gringotts, en cuanto entraron al establecimiento algunos duendes se acercaron, siendo ella la última heredera de una de las bóvedas más importantes. La dirigieron a una oficina junto con Tom.

Un duende viejo la miro con ojos calculadores. Veía en las manos de la niña papeles con el sello del banco.

-vine a sacar algo de dinero, mi padre falleció hace dos años y me dejó su bóveda y otras más a mi nombre. Sé que no puedo sacar todo hasta no cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero este año iniciaré Hogwarts y necesito comprar el material necesario.-El duende asintió, empezando a leer los documentos que Cat le dejó en el escritorio.

-necesitamos confirmar que usted es su hija, como compradera, nuestras reglas son estrictas en ello.-menciono el ya anciano banquero, mostrando un pergamino en blanco junto con una pequeña daga.

Cat tomo el afilado objeto y corto uno de sus dedos, dejando que el líquido callera en el pergamino, este inmediatamente mostró un color blanco, demostrando ser hija legitima de Marcus Leporin.

-todos parece estar en orden...

-quiero que el aquí presente Tom Marvolo Riddle sea quien saque pertenencias mías o dinero, en caso de que yo no pueda.-agrego la niña, el diente asintió agregando el nombre del joven en el documento. Tom firmó el papel con esa pluma, y a los pocos segundos ambos jóvenes fueron dirigidos a la bóveda de Cat.

Después de salir del banco, ambos niños fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros, Tom estaba encantado de ver tanto libro a su alcance.

-ni te molestes, todo lo que hay aquí está en la biblioteca de mi casa...pero podemos ir a otro lugar a comprar otro libros que te serán de mejor utilidad.

Todo el día compraron lo necesario y hasta cosas de más. Cat le compró a Tom un baúl con compartimientos especiales y un espacio donde podría entrar y hacer magia, impidiendo que el ministerio lo detectara.

Fueron a directo con Olivander después de conseguir sus túnicas escolares, el lugar estaba repleto de polvo y cajas de varitas en estantes mal acomodados. Olivander apareció y empezó a medir el brazo de los niños, luego entró entre los estantes y regresó con varias cajas de varitas. Tom tardo aproximadamente 30 minutos hasta que por fin una le respondió, de la varita salieron chispas verdes y por un segundo aseguraba el joven sentir su magia bailar en todo su cuerpo.  
-perfecta, tejo, 13 1/2 pulgadas, y con núcleo de pluma de Fénix. Felicidades joven, presiento que está varita lo llevara muy lejos si sabe cómo controlarla.- Tom se sentó en un pequeño sillón, admirando su adquisición. –Ahora usted joven Leporin...

Cat empezó aprobar varita tras varita, todas ellas o hacia explotar algo o simplemente no hacían nada. Catherine empezaba a preocuparse de no encontrar la varita adecuada. Olivander le pasó la última varita que había seleccionado para la niña y esta por fin respondió. Varias luces danzaron en la habitación de diversos colores.

-claro, como no lo vi antes. Madera de manzano con núcleo de cartílago de dragón, 12 ¾ de pulgadas y flexibilidad rígida. Una buena varita para una buena bruja.-dijo el hacedor de varitas, observando de forma muy detenida a la niña.

Cat estaba demasiado emocionada para notar cualquier cosa.


	12. Buscando un familiar

Cap. 12: Buscando un familiar

Cat se encontraban arrastrando a un Tom absorto en su varita. El joven no dejaba de contemplarla, sintiendo como la magia bailaba por todo su cuerpo. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino el joven miro a su alrededor.

-¿dónde estamos?-

-el emporio de las lechuzas, veras, utilice dinero de mi bóveda para comprar lo necesario. Obviamente no iba a comprar nada de segunda mano, pero tome dinero de esa bóveda especial para que el viejo no sospeche. Asique digamos el Hogwarts te dará tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Tom entro al establecimiento y empezó a inspeccionar a las lechuzas, unas semanas atrás ambos jóvenes habían discutido acerca de tener un familiar y Cat le había instruido estrictamente la opción de una lechuza. Ahora el joven venia a una lechuza moteada. Era pequeña pero eran veloces, Cat gasto todo el dinero para comprar los accesorios necesarios para la lechuza de Tom.

La pequeña lechuza rápidamente se encariño con el joven y aunque Tom parecía desconcertado se quedo un tiempo pensando en el nombre de la lechuza. Caminaron hasta una cafetería y pidieron algo de comer. Rápidamente engulleron su comida.

La lechuza miraba a ambos niños con curiosidad y más aun a la serpiente que la miraba a ella. Después de su descanso volvieron a la misión para tener otra noche ahí y luego regresar en la mañana al orfanato. Tom había protestado, pero Cat seguía insistiendo en no querer llamar la atención de ese Dumbledore. Solo lo tranquilizo prometiendo que lo traería cuando sintiera que el viejo no los observaba.

Tres días después Tom se encontraba en su habitación con su lechuza, había leído varios libros pero aun no encontraba el nombre perfecto. Magnus hizo su aparición y espero a que la niña llegara. A los pocos segundos Cat entro con su ropa sucia debajo del brazo y su cabello mojado.

-Stalh...

-salud-dijo Tom ausente

-no Tom…Stalh…significa acero en alemán. Tu lechuza ya picoteo toda la caja de acero donde tenía guardadas mis galletas. Creo que es un nombre adecuado para ella.

-...Stalh...-la lechuza parecía ufana por el nombre, pero hincho su pecho por el significado.-parece que le gusta...- Los niños se rieron mientras la ahora nombrada Stalh salió con Magnus por unas presas


	13. 1 de septiembre

Cap. 13: 1 de septiembre

Cat y Tom caminaron entre toda la multitud de la estación King's Cross, ambos niños parecían perdidos y un Tom molesto no ayudaba en nada.

-¿COMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ES LA ENTRADA?-pregunto alzando la voz, la gente a su alrededor los observaban muy detenidamente por todo el equipaje que llevaban.

-Tom cálmate! Solo no lo recuerdo, deja de gritarme y lo pensare BIEN!

Los dos niños seguían discutiendo sin notar que varias familias atravesaban una pared entre el 9 anden 9 y 10. Magnus y Stalh trataban de llamar la atención de sus amos sin ningún resultado, las dos aves se cubrieron con un ala tratando de aguantar la vergüenza.

-se nos hará tarde!-siguió gritando Riddle. Stalh dio un gran pitido por fin llamando la atención de Tom y como buen familiar le mostro el camino.

-oh…claro ya lo recuerdo-dijo con pena la niña dirigía su carrito hacia la pared.-te veo del otro lado!

-¿qué? Oye espera esa es una…!-pero no pudo continuar, solo vio como su amiga desaparecía entre el andes 9 y 10. Tom se armo de valor y corrió hasta la pared, deseando no estrellarse en el proceso.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos no pudo contener un gemido de asombro, el expreso de Hogwarts, era un color escarlata demasiado grande para cualquier expreso.

Trato de buscar a Cat y cuando al fin la encontró vio que estaba junto a un chico de cabellera rubia. Tom se apresuro a llegar hasta ella y trato de contener una furia creciente desde la boca del estomago.

-Tom, que bueno que llegas, el es Abraxas Malfoy. Va un curso mayor que nosotros, su padre y el mío eran colegas cercanos y trabajaban en varios proyectos.

Abraxas miro al chico y apenas y le dio un cordial saludo, Tom noto la frialdad pero no le importo, estaba acostumbrado a las falsas facetas de los chicos del orfanato.

-Donde esta mi padrino?-pregunto Cat sin notar lo tenso del ambiente, Abraxas sonrió de lado y le dijo que el se encontraba hablando con otras familias. Por un momento Tom noto algo de irritación en la voz del rubio.

-mi padrino no es exactamente un hombre que siga la etiqueta Tom-le comento Cat, ambos niños subieron sus equipajes y tomaros a sus familiares para dirigirse a un vagón. Cuando al fin llegaron a uno, Abraxas entro para dejarle una nota y luego retirarse sin mirar a Tom.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto con curiosidad el joven mago

-es una nota broma, mi padrino le gusta hacer bromas. Siempre me manda una cuadno puede. Espero que me dé una invitación para pasarla en su mansión en las vacaciones de invierno. Te encantara estoy segura.

-¿Tu padrino?

-no, ¡la biblioteca!-Cat se rio un rato pues los ojos de Tom brillaban con ilusión y esperanza por ver toda una ejemplar biblioteca familiar.

Al pasar alrededor de 20 minutos un par de chicos tocaron y pidieron entrar, Tom no deseaba la compañía de nadie pero Cat era demasiado social como para decir que no.

-Soy Catherin Leporin y el es Tom Riddle-dijo la pequeña esperando la presentación de los dos chicos.

-Cornobal Rosier y el es Marcus Lestrange, los pasillos están a reventar, todos están inquietos y no saben donde sentarse. Es un verdadero infierno

-siempre pasa con niños que no saben comportarse, posiblemente todos ellos acaben en Gryffindor.

-si yo terminara en Gryffindor me largaría de la escuela-contesto un fastidiado Marcus. La charla siguió entre los insultos de los Gryffindor y la supremacía de las casas. Cuando el carrito de dulces llego, Cornobal decidió invitar. El pequeño espacio estaba repleto de dulces, ranas de chocolates y todo lo necesario para alterar a los niños.

-¿que es esto?-pregunto Tom mientras tomaba una caja con un contenido parecido a frijolitos de colores.

-se llaman Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott-contesto Cat, mientras le abría el empaque- mira las instrucciones antes-eso ultimo lo dijo con una risa y sigio comiendo de su rana de chocolate.

-Un peligro en cada bocado. Caramelos sabor judías cocidas, chocolate, coco, café, curry, cera del oído, hierba, hígado, mermelada, pimienta, menta, etc.

-una vez me toco comer una de vomito, fue horrible-comento Marcus haciendo muecas de asco.

-pruébalas Tom, a todos nos a tocado algo horrible alguna vez-dijo divertido Cornobal. Tom lo miro con desconfianza pero lo hizo. Tomo una grajea y la mordió.

-y bien?-preguntaron todos, esperando la reacción del chico

-fresas-dijo para decepción de los tres. Los chicos se repartieron las grajeas y pronto el agon se hundió de risas por cada expresión.

Ya al anochecer el tren llego a la estación de Hogsmeade, todos los niños de primero fueron guiados hasta unos botes, los 4 niños se subieron y pudieron contemplar el gran e impresionante castillo. Tom estaba seguro que Hogwarts lo estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando bajaron de los botes fueron guiados hasta el gran comedor, Tom y cat tenían relucientes sonrisas por todo el lugar. Entraron al comedor y pudieron observar como el techo estaba iluminado con velas y vieron las estrellas y la luna brillar.

El director Dippet se encontraba sentado en la gran mesa de profesorado, Cat observo a los restantes profesores y para su desagrado Dumbledore era quien ayudaría en la selección de casa.

Los niños fueron pasando uno por uno, las mesas gritaban al recibir cada nuevo ejemplar. Cuando el turno de Cat llego el sombrero empezó a indagar en su mente.

-"interesante, talento, conocimiento, lealtad, veo mucho en ti pequeña. Donde te pondré? Donde seras buena?"-decia el sombrero, Cat pensaba en los planes del futuro, la promesa de llevar a Tom a lo mas alto. El saber que necesitaba de el y el de ella.

-"bien, si tanto lo deseas" SLYTHERIN!-Cat dejo escapar un suspiro y se bajo del banquillo para irse directo a la mesa.

Marcus le siguió poco después y al pasar otros niños y dirigirse a sus respectivas casa el turno de Tom siguió.

-"vaya, no esperaba ver a un descendiente de Slytherin este año."-Tom se sorprendió al escuchar eso.-"bueno lo traes en tu sangre asique hagamos honor al fundador de"…SLYTHERIN!

Tom tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y se fue directo a la mesa, el saber que era un pariente de Salazar le tenía en completo shock. Cornobal los acompaño segundos después y también varios niños que Tom simplemente, no los tomo en cuenta.

Tom estaba completamente extasiado. Ahora entendía todo, el estaba destinado a la grandeza y nadie ni el vejete de Dumbledore se lo impedirían.


	14. Primer día

Cap. 14: Primer día

Tom y Cat junto con todos los demás niños fueron guiados hasta las mazmorras, cuando entraron a la sala común quedaron impresionados por el lugar. Lo colores verde y plata impregnados en todas las esquinas.

-muy bien novatos, soy August Greengrass y mi compañera Carrie Flint. Los niños síganme los llevare a sus habitaciones y ustedes elegirán con quienes compartirán habitación. Igual pasara con las niñas, sigan a mi compañera. Una vez que estén instalados, tendrán 10 minutos y se pagaran las luces. Deben estar despiertos muy temprano en la mañana para darles sus horarios, y que desayunen en el comedor.

-Síganme niñas-dijo la prefecta Flint. Cat se despidió de Tom y empezó a seguir al grupo.

Tom siguió al grupo de niños, Cornobal y Marcus estaban detrás de él, cuando al fin llegaron los tres niños escogieron una habitación espaciosa. Tom pudo notar que había una cama de más.

-Con sus varitas toquen la cama y su cosas aparecerán-dijo desde afuera August. Tom hizo lo indicado y su baúl junto con la jaula de Stalh.

Cornobal salió y regreso pocos segundos después con un chico, dos pulgadas más pequeño que Tom.

-Se llama Donoval Yaxley. Puede quedarse con nosotros?-pregunto el chico, Donoval parecía un poco intimidado por la mirada de Tom, pero el joven hablante de Parsel recordó las palabras de su amiga "Hacerse de amigos…que diga seguidores". Tom lo aprobó y pronto los cuatro chicos estaban en sus respectivas camas dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Tom estaba llegando a la sala común, cuando alzo la vista puedo notar que Cat estaba recostada en uno de los sillones. A lo lejos estaban otras chicas que también parecían querer luchar contra el sueño.

-Detesto levantarme temprano, porque mejor no es una escuela vespertina.-dijo para diversión de Tom. Desde que Vivian juntos en el orfanato, Tom llego a ver la faceta mas oscura de su amiga. Ser mañanera no iba con ella y todos los niños y hasta la señora Cole le temían cuando se atrevían a despertarla.

Cat se levanto a fuerza, cuando el resto de los alumnos iban llegando a la sala. La niña conoció a Donoval y rápidamente empezaron a charlar de Pociones. Tom se sintió fuera de lugar, las pociones no le habían llamado mucho la atención. Cat le había tratado de explicar el bello arte de vapores y el fuego lento, sin ningún buen resultado.

Carrie llego y les entrego a todos los de primero sus horarios, y les explico el revisar el pizarrón cada semana.

-y porque tenemos que hacer eso?-pregunto un adormilado Marcus.

-cada semana se cambia la contraseña, y si no quieren quedarse afuera les recomiendo aprendérsela. Ahora vayan a desayunar, August y yo los estaremos llevando a sus salones por una semana. Después de eso deberán recordar el camino ustedes solos.-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y era seguida por los niños hasta el comedor.

Cuando al fin llegaron, todos los niños pudieron notar el bullicio que traía la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto un curioso Tom

-Nada, ellos son así. Escandalosos por naturaleza-les contesto Carrie, haciendo que los niños dejaran escapar un par de risas.- apresúrense de desayunar

-Abraxas-saludo Cat al rubio. El nombrado la saludo y siguió en lo suyo.

-Cuanta amabilidad-susurro Marcus, Cat solo le sonrió y empezaron a comer.

-La primera hora tenemos…Historia de la magia-dijo Donoval con un suspiro.

-¡Eso no es justo! De haber sabido me hubiera traído mi almohada-contesto Cat mientras clavava su tenedor en unos inocentes huevos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-preguntaron Cornobal y Tom.

-El profesor es un fantasma, siempre enseña de una manera muy….monótona.-contesto Marcus ignorando la rabieta de Cat

-¿Qué tenemos después?- pregunto suplicante la niña

-dos horas de Transfiguración y dos de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y dos de pociones-termino de leer Donoval. Cat siguió quejándose un buen rato. Los demás solo trataban de calmarla pero solo Tom entendía que el mal humor era por la falta de su sueño reparador.

Cuando el desayuno termino, todos fueron guiados a la clase de Historia, Carrie les deseo suerte y se fue riéndose de ellos.

-¿Se ríe con nosotros verdad? ¿Y no de nosotros cierto?-pregunto una niña de coletas pero todos suspiraron y entraron al salón.

La siguiente hora fue un infierno para los niños, todos trataban de mantenerse despiertos pero el sueño y la voz del profesor Binns los hipnotizaban. Cat y Cornobal fueron los primeros caídos, ni si quiera el profesor Binns volteo a ver cuando el sonido de las dos cabezas, chocaron contra el banco.

La siguiente clase fue impartida por Dumbledore, Cat admitía que aun siendo que no le caia bien el viejo, sabía mucho del tema. Les había hablado de la rama en si, Donoval y Cat parecían saltar de emoción. Tom por otro lado se mantenía alerta.

Cuando Dumbledore les hizo tratar de cambiar una cerilla a un alfiler, solo unos pocos lograron el objetivo. Cat, Tom y Donoval lo lograron después de tres intentos. La cerilla de Marcus y Cornobal apenas y tenían una afilada punta. Unos cuantos Gryffindor se quejaban, y solo tres tenían progresos exitosos.

La clase continúo con Dumbledore ayudando a sus alumnos y explicándoles la importante de la concentración.

El día transcurrió de igual manera, cuando las clases acabaron los chicos se fueron a su sala común, completamente agotados pero felices. Tom le pidió hablar en privado asi que se fueron a recorrer la mazmorra.

-¿El heredero de Slytherin?-pregunto Cat, después de que Tom le comentara todo lo que el sombrero le dijo.

-Sabía que era especial, pero ser el heredero es…

-Increíble. Tom eso nos facilitaría muchas cosas. Varios de la casa te miraban de forma desaprobadora por tu apellido Muggle, pero una vez que sepan esto será respetado.

-creo que por ahora no les diré, es mejor que siga todo normal y si llego a necesitarlo lo diré. -Cat asintió y siguieron caminando.


	15. Dulce invierno

Cap. 15: Dulce invierno

Los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas meses. Tom y Cat poco a poco iban ganando respeto entre los de primero y unos cuantos de segundo. La gente veía más a Cat como la líder y eso molestaba a la niña.

Tom le dijo que estaba bien, porque cuando lo notaran la gente le pediría perdón y el se aseguraría de humillarlos. Cat no dijo nada, pero podía ver que Tom le dificultaba las relaciones sociales.

El banquete de halloween llego, y los pocos amigos que realmente tenían habían pedido a sus padres que compraran cajas caras de chocolates extranjeros. Por otro lado los pocos que le tenían cierta estima y los que fueron obligados socialmente le entregaron obsequios mas útiles como libros ejemplares.

Ese mismo día unos primeros años de Gryffindor les pareció divertido hacerles broma a los Slytherin. Para su mala suerte Corny y Dony (Como los nombraba Cat) gustaban de las bromas pesadas. Los 4 Gryffindor´s aparecieron esa noche colgados de un tobillo cada uno del techo en la planta baja, con letreros diciendo "Somos un par de bobos" y con un hechizo en su persona que hacía que se vieran de un rosa chillón.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a molestarlos y todos los bromistas trataban de ganar el lugar ese extraño dúo. Pronto la nieve estuvo cayendo y el castillo se estuvo llegando de una capa blanca. Todo el castillo se preparaba para la navidad.

Cat recibió una carta con el sello Malfoy con una invitación del mismísimo Lord Malfoy, para pasar unas agradables vacaciones en su mansión. Cat le comento a Tom y el chico aunque parecía decepcionado de no poder ir se conformo con quedarse con Donoval y Marcus.

Cat preparo sus maletas y se despidió de sus amigos, prometiendo enviar sus regalos y cartas. También le prometió a Tom, traerle libros de la biblioteca Malfoy.

-Me asegurare de traerlos, estoy seguro que mi padrino aceptara después de mucho pedir-dijo la niña para después despedirse.

Tom se sintió algo vacio sin su amiga, pero decidió seguir el consejo de la joven Leporin y empezar a formar lazos más cercanos con sus dos compañeros.

Los días en el castillo fueron tranquilos y Tom, quien estuvo en la biblioteca varias veces acompañado de Dony y Marcus, descubrió que Salazar tenía una cámara secreta en Hogwarts, desde ese día Tom decidió encontrarlas y pronto los tres niños se veían recorriendo el castillo en su búsqueda. Tom los había convenció de que serian muy respetados si llegaban a encontrarlas, eso era más sencillo que decirles la verdad.

Cat envió una carta un día antes de noche buena, deseándoles lo mejor a sus amigos y enviándoles un saco con varias grajeas de todos los sabores. La habitación tuvo que ser silenciada por un prefecto porque los tres niños no dejaban de reír.

El día de navidad parecía reluciente, Tom fue despertado por un muy feliz Dony y se encontró siendo arrastrado hasta la sala común donde había varios regalos.

Tom se sintió extraño al recibir regalos de Marcus, Dony y Cony. Marcus había conseguido Monedero de piel de Moke, perfecto para guardar varias cosas sin necesidad de aprender el hechizo escogedor. Dony le había regalo un libro acerca de la historia de Salazar Slytherin y sus proyectos atreves de los tiempos, Tom había agradecido de forma sincera por tal obsequio. Por último Corny le consiguió una vuelapluma, seria perfecta para… para…bueno no sabía para qué, pero era muy útil.  
Miro en dirección al árbol, pero no encontró el obsequio de su amiga. Justo cuando estaba por ir a escribirle a Cat, Magnus llego, el águila se coloco enfrente de la chimenea para quitarse el frio. Tom se acerco y tomo el paquete que traía junto con una carta.  
 _Tom M. Riddle_  
 _Lamento la demora del obsequio, ayer hubo una fiesta y me quede dormida. Mande a Magnus y le di comida para que llegara muy rápido. Espero te guste el obsequio, tarde mucho para conseguir que mi padrino me lo diera. Pero le prometí que se lo regresaría y le dije que eras un chico muy responsable y no dejarías que nada le pasara a un libro tan especial como aquel que te mande._  
 _También están los regalos de Marcus y Donoval, mándales mis cordiales saludos y espero verlos pronto._  
 _Catherine Leporin_  
Tom entrego los obsequios y pronto estuvo admirando el libro que traía en sus manos. Dejo escapar un gemido de excitación. El libro era "Maldiciones y Contra maldiciones creadas por la vieja era"  
-Esto es increíble, se supone que este libro solo lo tienen un escaso número de familias antiguas.-comento en susurro Dony  
-Tom, no puedes ir a cualquier lugar con este libro. Se supone que está prohibido, de los 100 libros que se sacaron a la venta solo se conocen 10 en existencia. Pero nadie sabe donde están. Si el ministerio se entera que la familia Malfoy la tiene y más aun, que se la dieron a un niño de primero habrá muchos problemas.-comento Marcus mientras miraba a todos lados.  
Tom asintió y los tres rápidamente se fueron a sus habitaciones ara contemplar tan hermoso ejemplar. 


	16. Vacaciones, escobas y encuentro

Cap. 16: Vacaciones, escobas y encuentros

Una vez terminada las festividades, los alumnos regresaron de sus casas. Cat había abrazados a sus amigos y rápidamente empezó a platicarles de sus venturas en la mansión Malfoy.

Lord Malfoy le había conseguido una Cometa 180 para enseñarle a volar. Cat descubrió que quería ser buscadora y estaba decidida en entrar al equipo el año siguiente. Los chicos, excepto Tom estaban maravillados por tal escoba y pedían probarla.

-les prometo que el año que viene dejare que se suban en ella, no quiero que me la confisquen este año-Les dijo la niña, mientras todos anhelaban el momento. Cornobal saco de su baúl un saco lleno de dulces, y nuevamente un prefecto tuvo que silenciar la habitación por las risas.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo, con una Cat de mal humor en las mañanas, con un Tom insistiendo en la búsqueda de la cámara, y con los exámenes pronto a venir.

El año termino para disgusto de Cat y Tom, pues ellos regresarían al Orfanato. Cornobal había dicho que haría una fiesta por su cumpleaños y trataría de convencer a sus padres para que todos ellos pasaran un tiempo de visita en su casa.

Cat y Tom llegaron al orfanato, y para disgusto de los dos había nuevos matones tratando de adueñarse de la habitación de ellos, y más aun tratando de intimidarlos.

Tom recordó que su baúl tenía un compartimiento especial que hacia la apariencia de estar en una habitación. Los dos niños pronto estaban practicando las maldiciones del libro sin necesidad de preocuparse por ser atrapados.

A mitad del mes, ambos niños recibieron la invitación de Cornobal y pronto estaban empacando para estar varias semanadas con su compañero.

La casa de Corny no era una gran mansión como la de los Malfoy, pero era de gran tamaño y con un gran patio para la fiesta.

Había muchas familias Sangre Pura, y con ellos los respectivos hijos. Tom conoció a los Black y tuvo más conversación con Abraxas. No podía decir que había hecho amigos, pero empezaba a tener potenciales aliados.

Abraxas parecía poco interesado al principio y se lo dejo en claro a Tom, insistiendo de un "Nacido de Muggles" debería sentirse honrado por tener a Cat de compañera. Tom tuvo que contenerse para maldecir al rubio, mientras esta seguida diciendo lo poco que era él para alguien como Cat.

Cat había llegado a tiempo para distraerlos y convencerlos de unirse a un juego de Quidditch. Tom no tenía una afición al juego, pero según Cat podría ser un buen Guardián, y cuando Abraxas fue elegido como Golpeador, se aseguro de dejarlo humillado no permitiendo que lograse ninguna anotación.

Cat también había demostrado una gran habilidad con la cometa 180, y varios chicos que estaban en el equipo admitieron que tenía lo necesario para ser su buscadora de Slytherin. Cat se regodeo con la aceptación sin necesidad de haber hecho la prueba.

Después de la fiesta los 5 niños se preparaban para su pijamada y sus próximas semanas en la mansión Rosier. Corny había prometido diversión, pero Tom estaba más interesado en la biblioteca. Cat también quería echarle un ojo solo diciendo "seguro hay uno u dos libros que no están en la biblioteca Malfoy"

Tom y Cat se regresaron al orfanato dos semanas antes y prometieron encontrase para el día de compras en el Callejón Diagon. Al regresar al orfanato y recoger sus cartas, Tom y Cat se fueron a la Mansión Leporin. Tom sentía estar en un verdadero hogar. Sin niños estúpidos ni la señora Cole humillándolos.

Pronto ambos niños habían aprendido las maldiciones y Cat le pidió a Magnus enviar el libro de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy. El día de las compras llego y los niños nuevamente se encontraron y siguieron hablando de sus vacaciones. Cat tuvo que salir de Flourish and Blotts unos minutos, solo para regresar con cara de pánico.

Tom estaba extrañado por la actitud de su amiga y guio su mirada a la entrada. Un joven muy parecido a Cat solo que con ojos café oscuro. Atrás de él un hombre viejo, con varias cicatrices en el rostro. Ambos tenían un caminar que le recordaba a los Malfoy.

-Debemos salir de aquí, ahora-decia en susurro Cat. Los chicos asintieron y dejaron que sus padres hicieran las coparas y se fueron hasta la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

-¿Cat estas bien?-pregunto Dony una vez que todos tenían sus copas de helado.

-…algo, lo siento chicos. Lamento ser una mala compañía en estos momentos-dijo con pena la niña.

-No te preocupes por eso, igual ya me estaba cansado de tener a tanta gentuza a mi alrededor-decia despreocupado Marcus

-¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto Corny

-Mi abuelo y mi hermano-

-Pero dijiste que ellos estaban en Noruega..o..Suecia...en Drumstrang-decia un alarmado Tom

-y así es, no entiendo que hacen aquí. Solo espero que no intenten buscarme.- Cat apenas y probaba el helado. Estaba tan preocupada que apenas y tenía apetito.

-se supone que ellos no pueden hacerte nada, ¿verdad?-siguió preguntado Tom

-cuando revise el testamento de papá con los Goblin, claramente decia que toda la fortuna me pertenecía a mí. Pero que necesitaba de un tutor para encargarse por mientras de las cuentas. Ellos son mi familia más cercana. Lo más seguro es que les mandaran una carta con la información.

-pero…

-pero al buscar algo relacionado con mi custodia…no había nada. Ningún documento ni nada.

-¿Crees que quieran llevarte de aquí?-cuestiono Corny, Cat tembló ante la idea de dejar Hogwarts y más aun abandonar a Tom.

-Yo espero que no. No tienen permitido entrar a la Mansión Leporin, pero no dudo que me estarían esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

La charla termino pero el ambiente seguía tenso. Tom apretaba sus manos, deseoso de maldecir a cualquiera que intentase alejar a SU Catherine de él.

La salida termino, Tom y Cat regresaron. Cat inmediatamente les dijo a sus elfos que no dejaran entrar a ningún mago aun cuando dijeran ser parte de la familia. También les dijo que estuvieran revisando las calles en caso de que le esperaran afuera de la mansión. Los restantes días continuaron así. Y por fin el 1ro de Septiembre llego. Los dos niños se fueron hasta el expreso de Hogwarts sin interrupciones ni malos encuentros. Cat se relajo más y supuso que solo fue una mala coincidencia.

Siguió con ese pensamiento hasta llegar al castillo y antes de que entrara al Gran comedor, su jefe de casa Horace Slughorn, le pido ir a su oficina. Cat lo acepto y cuando llegó su cara se transformo en horror al ver a su abuelo delante de ella.


	17. De tutores y custodias

Cap. 17: De tutores y custodias

Cat estaba por completo aterrada, Radgar Solberg un mago de gran prestigio, jefe de familia y abuelo materno tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Su rostro cubierto de cicatrices o como a él le gustaba decirle "marcas de guerra", tenía un bastón muy parecido a la herencia Malfoy con forma de dragón en el mango. Sus túnicas eran costosas y seguramente de los mejores confeccionistas de toda Suecia. A un lado una mujer también entrada en años, miraba a su nieta de forma más cariñosa. Bera Solberg parecía encantada de ver a su nieta después de tantos años.

-señor…-dijo temerosa Cat, tratando de estar cerca de la puerta.

-Señorita Leporin, sus abuelos me han comentado que son sus tutores y ellos quieren estar al pendiente de usted por fui a llamarle.

Cat se mantuvo alerta, no confiaba en la familia de su madre. Tal vez fuera porque su padre nunca hablaba de ellos, o porque temía que se la llevaran de Hogwarts.

-Catherine, has crecido tanto mi pequeña-dijo la dama mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. Justo antes de que la alcanzara la puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabellera rubia tomo a la niña y la puso a un lado de él.

-Lord Tiberius Castro Malfoy, es un placer volverle a ver-dijo respetuosamente y con cautela Radgar Solberg

-Profesor Slughorn, le importaría dejarnos solo, es un asunto familiar el que debemos tratar.-

-Claro, no hay problema-contesto el hombre saliendo de la oficina.

-Catherine esta bajo mi custodia legal-dijo de golpe Lord Malfoy sorprendiendo por completo a sus acompañantes

-Nosotros somos su familia, ella debe estar con nosotros-contesto Radgar de forma mordaz

-Eridan le dejo la custodia total a Marcus, y Marcus me dejo a mí su custodia. Si intentan sacarla de mi radar ustedes habrá sentenciado una guerra legal que dudo mucho puedan ganar

-¡NO PRONUNCIES EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJA! ¡ERIDAN ESTAB MUY ENFERMA Y NO ESTABA LUCIDA A LA HORA DE HACER EL TESTAMENTO! ¡CATHERIN NOS PERTENECE! ¡ES UNA SOLBERG POR NACIMIENTO!

Cat se apego más a su padrino, sin poder tener el valor de hablar. Su padrino apenas le dio una mirada pero sabía que lord Malfoy pelearía por ella sin importar nada.

-Podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Catherine seguirá bajo tu custodia y tendremos, con su permiso Lord Malfoy, fechas para que ella pase vacaciones con su familia biológica.-dijo de manera tangente la bruja. Radgar estaba por protestar pero su mujer lo silencio enseguida-no dejare que por malos entendidos, me arrebaten a mi nieta. Creo que esta es una manera muy civilizada de acordar.

Tiberius Malfoy le pidió a la niña regresar al gran comedor, una vez que Cat salió, Bera y Radgar empezaron una discusión no muy silenciosa.

Cat llego al comedor, cuando noto a sus amigos hacerle señas se acerco con apenas una sonrisa. Tom enseguida lo noto y le pregunto qué pasaba. Cat les comento lo sucedió y los chicos inmediatamente empezaron a planificar ideas para que no se llevaran a su amiga.

-¿Cat?-La nombrada salto de su asiento y miro al joven que estaba alado de Abraxas. El joven tenía facciones muy parecidas a la de Catherine, solo sus ojos eran diferentes.

-Clay…-dijo la niña antes de desmañarse.

Tom estaba a un lado de la camilla de Cat, la niña había sido trasladada rápidamente a la enfermería por Carrie. Donoval y los demás tenían que esperar, para disgusto, en la sala común.

La enfermera le insistía a Tom que se fuera a su sala común, haciendo que Tom blasfemara para sus adentros. Lord Malfoy, y el matrimonio Solberg estaban hablando con el director Dippet. A un lado de él Albus Dumbledore miraba la escena con un extraño destello en sus ojos.

El mago no confiaba en lo absoluto en el niño, si Leporin se iba, estaba seguro que Tom (Fuese cual fuese su plan) no lo conseguiría sin el apoyo de la niña.

-Tomas-nombro Lord Malfoy. Cat hablaba tanto del niño, que ya sentía normal decirle por su nombre

Tom detesto el nombre, pero no corrigió al hombre sabiendo que eso sería descortesía.

-Estoy consciente que tú y mi ahijada habitan entre el orfanato y la mansión Leporin. Me gustaría que tu y ella acepten vivir en la mansión Malfoy.

Tom quedo en shock pero asintió con una sincera sonrisa, Albus apretó la quijada, ¿Acaso el mundo está conspirando en su contra? Miro al niño con ojos calculosos, mantendría vigilancia entre esos dos niños.


	18. Somos Familia… ¿o no?

Cap. 18: Somos Familia… ¿o no?

Las semanas seguían pasando los 5 niños, Tom y los tres niños no dejaban que Clayton Solberg se acercara a la niña. Y es que el joven buscaba cualquier excusa para entablar una conversación. Varios alumnos que empezaban a aliarse a Tom tampoco dejaban que se acercara a los niños, Abraxas siempre lo llevaba por otros rumbos para evitar cualquier intercambio de palabras.

Cat como había dijo con anterioridad hizo las pruebas para ser buscadora, el equipo entero la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pronto Cat saltaba de felicidad, el primer partido llego y Cat demostró sus habilidades.

Los de primer y segundo año gritaban de emoción por la joven Leporin, hasta Tom gritaba solo para que su amiga no le molestara después de ser un aguafiestas.

Slytherin y Gryffindor dieron un espectáculo, como siempre los jugadores usaban su "Habilidades" para lograr su cometido y poder ganar el juego para disgusto de los leones.

Cat fue abrazada por toda la torre por su victoria, pronto la sala común festejaba. Cat bajo poco después ya cambiada pero se encontró con Clayton en las escaleras.

-Felicidades, diste un gran juego-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Cat le dio una mirada mordaz y trato de pasar empujándolo.

-Oye!-dijo la niña cuando sintió a su hermano tomarla de la mano

-Porque nunca quieres hablar conmigo?! Solo quiero que volvamos a ser familia!

-Nunca lo fuimos! Hasta donde tengo entendido tu siempre decías que irías a casa con papá y al final nos dejabas plantados! Tú no sabes cuantas cosas compro mi padre para poder tener lazos contigo!

-Cat…

-NO ME LLAMES ASI! Tú no eres mi hermano! Ni si quiera tenemos el mismo apellido!

-Tenemos a la misma madre!

-y pudimos tener al mismo padre! Pero decidiste quedarte con ese maldito viejo!

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices!

-Y TU DEBERIAS ALEJARTE DE ELLA!-grito alguien que estaba justo en las escaleras.

-..Tu…

-TOM!-Cat se soltó del agarre de Clay y se fue con su amigo.

Tom trato de saber lo ocurrido, pero el ánimo de Cat no era favorable. Decidió alegrarla junto con sus amigos ya que estos querían darle una sorpresa por haber ganado el juego.

Los días seguían pasando para la pequeña pandilla, Halloween llego y como siempre Tom y los demás "aliados" le entregaron regalos a la pequeña Leporin. Clayton también había tratado de darle un obsequio, pero los 4 niños la protegían ferozmente.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era Navidad y todos los jóvenes se fueron a sus casas. Tom y Cat irían a la mansión Malfoy, ya que Cat temía que Clayton intentase hablar con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la estación en Londres, rápidamente fueron a buscar a Abraxas y se despidieron de sus amigos. Los tres jóvenes fueron llevados a la mansión por los elfos de Lord Malfoy.

Abraxas había dejado de molestar a Tom por el simple hecho de que ambos tenían un nuevo enemigo, Clayton Solberg. Y es que el hermano mayor de Cat era terco. No dejaba de mandar cartas a la mansión, Lord Malfoy había hablado con Catherine acerca del porque no responderle pero solo consiguió que la niña se negara aun mas. Tiberius Malfoy no tuvo de otra más que hechizar la mansión para que cada vez que el joven Solberg mandara una carta está junto con la lechuza se confundiera y regresara a donde pertenecía.

Dejando eso de lado los jóvenes empezaron a familiarizarse, Abraxas no era de esos chicos que puedes reírte y hacer bromas pero Tom había notado lo muy sobre protector que era con Cat. Cat le había contado que en más de una ocasión ambos niños había dormido juntos, pasado cumpleaños en privado y confesándose sus secretos.

Tom solo se rio por eso ultimo, pero después de mucha discusión se dio cuenta de cuan verídicas eran esas palabras. Abraxas Malfoy era muy… híper sobre protector con ella. Había tenía una que otra disputa con el Heredero Malfoy pero gracias a la intervención de Cat nunca llegaron a estar en una habitación de San Mungo

Tom se sintió fuera de lugar, pero gracias a lo poco convencional que era Lord Malfoy empezó a sentirse… parte de la familia (Al menos eso decia Cat).

Las fiestas también fueron divertidas, a criterio de Cat eran magnificas y al criterio de Tom "aliados potenciales".

Cuando al fin llegaron a Hogwarts Donoval, quien fue el único en quedarse les entrego los regalos a Cat que habían sido mandados por Clay.

-agrego una nota.. –dijo el niño mientras le pasaba el pergamino

 _Catherine Lorraine Leporin_

-¿Lorraine?-preguntaron todos los niños.

-después chicos…

 _Te he mandado cartas y no me has contestado, estoy muy preocupado. Lord Malfoy también me envio una carta donde me avisa que estas bien y muy feliz. Quisiera poder verte en la mañana de navidad. Por favor contesta con brevedad_

 _Te desea lo mejor_

 _Tu hermano_

 _Clayton Lucas Solberg_

-tu segundo nombre es Lorraine?-volvió a preguntar Marcus conteniendo la risa

-mi abuela me lo puso, hubo una época donde solo hablaba francés.-contesto la niña irritada. El regalo era en si una caja de roble blanco, finamente pulida. También había una llave adentro. Abrió la pequeña caja y quedo impresionada. Dentro había una bola de cristal donde se veía una mujer con un niño de alrededor de 2 años y una bebé en sus brazos. Las tres figuras saludaron a Cat y le sonrieron.

-Cat…ella es…?-pregunto Tom, pero Cat solo soltó una lagrima contestando su pregunta

-sí, es mi madre…


	19. Optativas

Cap. 19: Optativas

Y así paso el tiempo, tareas que completar, chismes recorriendo los pasillos, aliados potenciales y juegos de Quidditch. Los exámenes finales no se hicieron de esperar y como siempre la copa de la casa la gano Slytherin.

Tom y Cat pronto estuvieron en la Mansión Malfoy, junto con Abraxas. Los tres chicos empezaron a congeniar mas y hasta llego un momento donde Tom y Abraxas se consideraban… "amigos" solo porque la niña insistía que esa era la mejor palabra para describirlos.

Abraxas y Cat seguían entrenando con sus escobas, Lord Malfoy los cuidaba y aseguraba de que sus movimientos fueran precisos. También construyo un laboratorio con todo lo necesario para Catherine, la niña tuvo que ser arrastrada fuera del laboratorio porque no había querido salir de ahí en una semana entera.

A mediados de las vacaciones, los Solberg pasaron una temporada en la mansión, logrando que Bera se acercara a Cat. Desafortunadamente ni Clay ni Radgar lograron el mismo resultado, la niña siempre era fría e indiferente con ellos.

Cat recordó el obsequio que le dio Clay, así que empezó a darle…pequeñas…minúsculas….microscópicas oportunidades para reforzar sus lazos familiares.

Tom pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, y gracias a Lord Malfoy los tres jóvenes tenían un permiso para aprender en casa. Lord Tiberius Malfoy se volvió una figura paterna para el joven Tom, Cat tenía razón… le iba a encantar esa biblioteca…. y claro también el señor Malfoy.

-Adivinación…-

-No…-

-Estudios Muggles…-

-menos…-

-Cuidado de….

-no

-Tom, no la estas poniendo fácil-se quejo Cat, la ahora adolescente estaba acostada en la cama. En su mano tenia la lista de materias optativas. Tenía que elegir dos y mandarlas dentro de una semana.

-bueno, no es mi culpa que ninguna de esas materias sean interesantes-se quejo el joven, justo en ese momento entro Abraxas y Clayton.

-¿y bien?-pregunto el heredero Malfoy

-nada, Míster Riddle es un quejoso y muy selectivo estudiante-contesto Cat mientras dejaba que Clay se acostara aun lado de ella.

-intenten con Aritmancia, es muy útil para pociones y para los hechizos-comento Clay, feliz de que Cat empezara a tomar en cuenta su presencia

-eso sí es interesante, perdón Amo y señor pero Aritmancia me llama-dijo Cat mientras marcaba la materia.

-¿hechizos eh? Bien, también estaré en esa materia-contesto Tom, era un hecho irrefutable en su naturaleza estar siempre con Cat.

-¿no estás tratando de seguir a Cat, verdad Tom?-pregunto con tono burlón Abraxas, Tom solo lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió viendo el pergamino.

-Runas antiguas…-Leporin miro a su amigo con interrogación- aunque no lo creas sería muy beneficioso aprender una rama como esa, nunca se sabe cuando son necesarias

-…no dudo de ti Tom-sonrió Cat, quien también marco la asignatura.- y también Estudios de demonios necrófagos

-¿perdón?-pregunto Tom asombrado

-es una rama que me ha interesado desde hace tiempo, y en sexto agregare Alquimia-finalizo la niña, dejando el pergamino en su escritorio.

-hay están niños-los nombrados voltearon a ver a Bera Solberg-Lord Malfoy nos tiene una sorpresa, vengan rápido

Los jóvenes se apresuraron para llegar al estudio, Tiberius Malfoy los esperaba a los cuatro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cat solo sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡LO CONSEGUISTE!

-pero por supuesto que sí-dijo el hombre riendo

-exactamente ¿Qué conseguiste?-pregunto su hijo con curiosidad

-entradas para el partido más emocionante de todos los tiempos!

-Cat… tu me odias verdad-comento Tom con cara de sufrido, haciendo que todos en la sala se rieran por su comentario.

El primero de septiembre llego y como costumbre Tom y Cat se reunieron con sus amigos. En cuento Cat piso el vagón empezó a contarles acerca del partido. Tom hizo odios sordos, todavía recordaba el como Cat se había transformado en una bestia escupe insultos hacia los Irlandeses.

-¡y también les traje obsequios del estadio!-rito Cat, provocando mas alboroto en el pequeño espacio.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al castillo, Tom empezó a reforzar sus alianzas con las familias influyentes. Todo parecía ser un año normal en el castillo… o al menos eso pensaban los jóvenes.

En la mesa de profesores unos ojos azules como el hielo, observaba a los dos hablantes con un plan para separarlos.


	20. Distancia

Cap. 20: Distancia

Tom salió furioso de la oficina de Slughorn, ya era muy tarde cuando entro a la sala común. Cat se levanto del sillón, a un lado estaba Dony checando unos libros.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la niña, Tom sacudió la cabeza con frustración y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

-No se puede hacer nada, según nuestro querido jefe de casa, esos errores en los horarios son poco vistos, y no se puede alterar.

-bueno, Donoval y yo estuvimos hablando…-comenzó Cat mientras veía a su amigo tronar los dientes. Cat suprimió una queja, si tan solo pudiera cambiar algo.

Y es que ese día en el desayuno Slughorn les había entregado sus horarios, Tom ni siquiera miro el suyo, completamente seguro de que Cat lo guiaría. Dejo de comer cuando sintió que sus acompañantes lo miraban con gran preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-…Tom…creo que debes checas tu horario-dijo Cat, ella había tomado su pergamino sin que él se diera cuenta y parecía estar muy nerviosa de entregársela.

El chico la tomo en sus manos y juro sentir que alguien lo miraba con una sonrisa de supremacía en su rostro. Se levanto de golpe y miro a la mesa de profesores, Albus Dumbledore enfocaba su vista a su plato pero en su rostro estaba una muy reluciente e inofensiva sonrisa.

-Podemos hablar con el director…-empezó a decir Dony, esperando no ser receptor de la furia del chico. Tom tomo su mochila y salió del comedor dejando a sus amigos.

Había acudido a las clases que él no había seleccionado, y al finalizar el día se fue directo a la oficina del director, solo para encontrarse con Dumbledore. El hombre trataba de fingir su rostro más benevolente, y le dijo a Tom que ese problema solo podía ser resuelto por su jefe de casa.

-¿y de que hablaron?-pregunto el Slytherin saliendo de sus pensamientos

-tu estas en las optativas que Dony quería, asique en cada sesión de estudio tu y Dony se darán clases mutuamente.

-…-Tom miro al chico con furia pero acepto de mala gana, Donoval dejo escapar un suspiro. Sabía que su compañero tenía sentimientos por la chica y no quería que pensara mal de él, y mucho menos terminar muerto.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones privadas de Dumbledore, el profesor seguía sonriendo y riendo a carcajada limpia. Había tardado mucho en conseguir los pergaminos de Tom y Cat, pero al final había logrado cambian las optativas. Había observado al grupo de serpientes y noto como Catherine y Donoval eran buenos amigos.

Entre los entrenamientos que tendrían la chica y las clases, ambos chicos se estarían alejando, solo tenía que encargarse de ciertos asuntos, y pronto vería una pelea entre ambos huérfanos.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un tanto tensas para el grupo de amigos, Cat y Donoval tenían mucho trabajo, y solo en una clase se veía con Tom. Los entrenamientos también tomaban el tiempo de la niña, y gracias a que un chico de 5 se salió del equipo para enfocarse en los estudios, el capitán tuvo que hacer prácticas para buscar a un nuevo golpeador.

Albus rápidamente convenció a Horace de darle una oportunidad a Donoval, el jefe de las serpientes sabía que Dony tenía talento en la escoba y con una buena guía sería el mejor golpeador.

Para frustración de Tom, Donoval consiguió el puesto, haciendo que Cat y Dony pasaran aun más tiempo juntos. Cat procuraba dividir su tiempo y platicar con Tom, pero el heredero empezaba a ponerse errático e ignoraba a la niña.

De paso, Donoval también se ocupaba tanto que no podía explicarle las materias que le interesaban a Tom. El ahora golpeador empezó a hacerse de fama y pronto atrajo la atención de varias chicas, Cat también empezó a llamar la atención pero ningún chico se le acercaba temiendo a lo que Riddle, Malfoy y Solberg les harían.


	21. Celos Descontrolados (parte 1)

CAP. 21: Celos descontrolados (parte 1)

Donoval y Cat se encontraban recostados cerca del lago, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde habían entrenado, y estaban exhaustos. Ambos adolescente tenían ahora muchas responsabilidades, no nada más por sus clases, si no por ahora ser la pareja estrella en el equipo, sus club de fans eran cada vez más grande, y en uno de sus partidos fueron unos representantes del comité de Quiddich profesional y los tenían en la mira para un grato futuro.

Cat ya estaba adormecida, todo su cuerpo gritaba por la cama pero no quería encontrarse con Tom, desde hacía meses que el joven solo la miraba con reproche y disgusto y eso le incomodaba. Aparte de que no quería ver como Dony trataba inútilmente de convencer a Tom de que nada raro pasaba entre ambos.

¿Por qué su afán de saber si ambos tenía un romance? No iba a mentir, Donoval era lindo y estaba segura que una vez que regresaran de su siguiente verano, su rostro se tornaría a uno más maduro y lo haría ver más apuesto. Pero no porque ella se fijara en esos detalles significaba que le gustaba Dony… ¿verdad?

Una parte de ella se seguía aferrando a estar siempre con Tom, era su mejor amigo después de todo, y habían compartido muchos momentos juntos.

Pero…si tenía que comparar… "NO"…

Ella no estaba interesada en novios, aun no…. ¿Verdad? Se acomodó para ver a Dony el cual estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, parecía que ya estaba dormido, su respiración era lenta y pausada. El viento hacia que su cabellera se moviera y le diera un toque más angelical. Observo sus rasgos más detenidamente, su nariz ondulada, sus labios en forma de arco, si pudiera ver sus ojos sería perfecto, aunque estaba segura de que Dony los tenia de color miel.

-Cat…-susurro Dony dormido, la nombrada no pudo evitar sorprenderse y que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-¡CATHERIN!

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron rápido, Cat asustada y Dony desorientado. Tom se acercó con paso firme, ver a ambos acostados tan cerca uno del otro lo tenía rabioso. Su varia la tenía en su mano lista para lanzar cualquier hechizo para matar a Yaxley.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Tom?-pregunto molesta la joven, no les gustaba que la interrumpieran en un momento tan íntimo -"¿intimo? Si solo miraba dormir a Dony"

-¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Qué pasa entre ustedes querrás decir?!

-Por Merlin Tom, ¿otra ves?-Dony había dejado de ser tímido desde hacía meses y ahora podía defenderse más, miro a Cat que parecía apenada por la situación. Le devolvió una sonrisa y miro con disgusto a su "amigo".

-Chicos cálmense, no hagamos una escena como si fuéramos escandalosos Gryffrindor. Vamos a la sala común y charlemos.-esta vez fue Marcus, quien había estado tratando de alcanzar al heredero de Slytherin.

Y este tanto Tom, Corny y Marcus llevaban horas buscándolos, se detuvieron en unos de los pasillos que justamente la ventana daba visión al lago. Marcus trato de fingir naturalidad y hacer que siguieran buscando en otra dirección, conociendo a Tom se volvería loco. Desafortunadamente Corny tenía la sutileza de un ladrillo y le aviso a Tom que los jugadores estrella parecían estar acostado muy cerca uno del otro. Tom volteo a ver y sus ojos castaños se obscurecieron dándole un semblante sombrío.

Cat observo la escena con miedo, no sabía qué hacer, normalmente ella era la de la actitud iracunda, pero joder estaba madurando y esa antiguas emociones de espontaneidad le parecían ya infantiles.

-Tom…

-¡NO CAT! ELIJE ¿EL O YO?-Cat miro a su amigo completamente sorprendida, Tom no bromeaba, quería que ella eligiera entre los dos.

-No puedes hacerme esto Tom…-dijo con voz triste y un semblante dolido

-¡Si puedo! porque tú no tienes por qué estar con él cada día de tu maldita vida!

-no, ¡No puedes! ¡Yo soy la que elije con quienes relacionarme! ¡Y es injusto que te comportes como un completo imbécil por una estupidez así!

-¡¿estupidez!?

-¡sí! Estas enojado por la nada, ¿y que si fuera que Dony y yo fuéramos algo?! Tú no eres mi novio para sentirme mal por ello!

-entonces admites que tienes una relación con este…

-¡No admito nada porque no existe tal relación! TOM POR FAVOR DEJA DE ACTUAR TAN…

-¿TAN QUE?

-¡TAN CONTROLADOR! ¿ADEMAS A QUE VIENE ESO DE ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO JUNTOS? ¡SI TU Y YO SIEMPRE ESTABAMOS JUNTOS EN EL ORFANATO Y EN LA MANSION DE MI PADRINO NO TE ME DESPEGAS! ¡PARECES GARRAPATA! ¡YA NO TE AGUANTO!

Tom no contesto, solo la miro con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡A él! TOM SORVOLO RIDDLE! EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN! ¿Su mente se nublo, solo quería que pagara por decirle esas cosas, no se daba cuenta que la amaba? Apretó con fuerza su varita, le haria sentir el mismo dolor que el sentía.

Cat se dio cuentas de sus palabras y antes de que pudiera disculparse, el mago le lanzo un potente _"Expelliarmus"_ lanzándola directo a un árbol, el golpe hizo que Cat sacara todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se lastimara la espalda.

-¡CAT!-gritaron el resto de sus amigos corriendo a su dirección para poderla auxiliar. Corny la ayudo a levantarse, pero el dolor era grande, varios alumnos que estaban por la zona miraron la escena, apuntaban con sus dedos a Tom. Unas chicas y chicos que eran del club de fan parecían llorar a moco tendido, pues temían que la buscadora no jugara en el siguiente partido por la lesión.

El joven se dio cuenta de su acción y antes de que diera un paso para ir a ver a su amiga una mano lo sostuvo del hombro. Volteo a ver y solo observo los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledor, su rostro no lo mostraba, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de placer.

/

Cat fue llevada a la enfermería, la enfermera Eleanor Samara la trató rápidamente, la joven estaría en cama todo el fin de semana y parte del lunes. El ya de por si agotado cuerpo de la joven resintió el golpe y la había lastimado parte de la columna, lo suficiente como para que no jugara en los siguientes dos partidos. Esa información hizo llorar a los Fans de la joven y al capitán del equipo.

-Cat lo lamento, si yo hubiera hablado con Tom…-empezó a decir Marcus, estaba preocupado por su amiga, Marcus solía ser un chico serio y de pocas emociones, pero había agarrado cariño a la joven. Cat siempre había sido el núcleo del grupo y todos estaban de acuerdo que sin Cat, ninguno de ellos se hablarían.

-No te disculpes, esto no es tan malo…bueno…un poco… pero ni yo hubiera visto venir ese ataque por parte de Tom. Solo espero que no se enteren…

-¡CAT!-Clayton entro abriendo las puertas con tanta fuerza que asusto a la enfermera. Abraxas estaba detrás de él, preocupado pero no mostrando emociones que lo delataran.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-la joven podía ver claramente como Abraxas se contenía para no maldecir y que su voz sonara lo más calmadamente posible

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

-¡Espera que le ponga las manos a ese imbécil!

-Clayton…

-¡NO CAT! ¡NO TIENE DERECHO DE TRATARTE ASI, Y MENOS PARA HABERTE LANZADO UN HECHIZO!

-¡JOVENCITO! ¡SI SIGUE GRITADO EN LA ENFERMERIA TENDRE QUE PEDIRLE QUE SE RETIRE!-Clayton se ruborizo y prometió bajar la voz, Cat se rio por ello, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio. Se sentía triste por lo que había ocurrido, más aun…se sentía fatal por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Tom. Pero era por esas mismas razones por las que no podía verlo con otros ojos, Tom era demasiado dependiente de ella. Y no es que ella no lo quisiera, pero no sentía ese tipo de amor por él. Tom era lo opuesto a ella, el buscaba poder para engrandecerse, para ser superior, y aun cuando ella le prometió llevarlo a la grandeza, no sentía una conexión así de profunda como él. No era ignorante de sus sentimientos, pero siempre procuro ser clara en ellos.

-Realmente chicos…necesito descansar-dijo con voz apagada, los demás asistieron y se fueron retirando, solo Abraxas se quedó.

-Abraxas, ahora no…quiero descansar y pensar…-la voz de la Parsel empezaba a quebrarse, un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas terminando su camino cayendo a la sabana.

Tenía su cabeza agachada así que no veía al joven, pero podía oler su fragancia, escucho como este suspiraba y daba un paso al frente. Esta por gritarle que se largara cuando sintió que era abrazada por unos fuertes brazos. La fragancia del joven Malfoy inundo su nariz -"cedro, canela y un toque picante"-, podía sentir una calidez única, una que debes en cuando sentía con Tom cuando no se comportaba como un controlador, o como cuando estaba con su padrino. O más bien… cuando su padre la abrazaba…

No pudiendo resistir se aferró a la túnica del rubio y lloro amargamente. Abraxas no dijo nada, solo la sostenía y le acariciaba el cabello. Sus pensamientos eran vengativos hacia cierto Slytherin, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a ver llorar a su "amiga". Una vez se lo dijo a Tom, que él debía sentirse honrado con tener a Cat como amiga. Suprimió un gruñido y estrecho con más fuerza a la Parsel.

Nadie lastimaba lo suyo, ni siquiera Tom Riddle.


End file.
